muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Busch Gardens Tampa
Busch Gardens Tampa (formerly known as Busch Gardens Africa and Busch Gardens: The Dark Continent) is an African-themed animal park and theme park located in Tampa, Florida. Busch Gardens Tampa is owned and operated by SeaWorld Parks & Entertainment. __TOC__ The park features the "Sesame Street Safari of Fun" attraction area, which first opened in spring 2010. The area depicts the Sesame Street characters in costumes and settings that "celebrate the spirit of Africa.""Detailed look at the upcoming Sesame Street Safari of Fun at Busch Gardens", Attractionsmagazine.com. January 15, 2010. Attractions Image:Airgroveratsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg|'Air Grover' Junior roller coaster Image:Watering_spot_3.jpg|'Bert and Ernie's Watering Hole' Water attraction Image:Busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_9.jpg|'Big Bird's Whirly Birdie' Ferris wheel Image:44_canopy_crawl.jpg|'Cookie Monster's Canopy Crawl' Three-story interactive climbing area Image:Busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_34.jpg|'The Count's Zambezi Rally' Car ride attraction in which guests ride in the Countmobile. Image:Busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_42.jpg|'Elmo's Safari-Go-Round' Carousel ride Image:1busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_31.jpg|'Elmo's Treehouse Trek' Three-story interactive play structure Image:Busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_46.jpg|'Rosita's Djembe Fly-Away' Chair swing ride themed around a djembe, a West African drum Image:Slimey%27s_sahara_sand.jpg|'Slimey's Sahara Sands' Sand play area Image:Snuffy_romp_3.jpg|'Snuffy's Elephant Romp' Flying elephant ride similar to Disneyland's Dumbo the Flying Elephant attraction Image:Telly%27s_jungle_jam.jpg|'Telly's Jungle Jam' Interactive play area where kids can explore "sounds, shapes and shadows" Image:Busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_50.jpg|'Zoe-Patra and the Hippos of the Nile' Flume ride down the Nile river Former attractions Image:Oscar%27s_swamp_stomp.jpg|'Oscar's Swamp Stomp' Water play area Image:Sesame_4d_africa_1.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents Lights, Camera, Imagination!'' 4-D film attraction; English version of Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic at Universal Studios Japan (2010-13) Sunny Day Theater Outdoor theater where live shows are performed. * A is for Africa * Elmo Rocks * Let's Play Together * The Count's Not-Too-Scary Halloween Spooktacular (seasonal, 2018-) * Elmo's Christmas Wish (seasonal) Stores and Dining * Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hut * Big Bird's 123 Smile with Me - character photo area * Cookie Monster's Trading Post * Dine with Elmo and Friends! - character dining * Snack-n-Geti Tribal Treats 5_13.jpg|Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hut 123 smile africa.jpg|Big Bird's 123 Smile with Me cookies trading post 1.jpg|Cookie Monster's Trading Post dine w elmo africa.jpg|Dine with Elmo and Friends! Elmobertandernieatsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg 9_5.jpg|Snack-N-Geti Tribal Treats snackngeti 2.jpg busch gardens restroom.jpg|Restroom Characters Buschtampaelmo18.jpg|Elmo Buschtampaabbyup.jpg|Abby Cadabby africa big bird.jpg|Big Bird africa cookie.jpg|Cookie Monster africa ernie bert.jpg|Ernie and Bert africa grover.jpg|Grover Buschtamparosita.jpg|Rosita Busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_25.jpg|Zoe oscaratbuschgardenstampa.jpg|Oscar the Grouch (joined the cast in 2016, appeared as a guest the previous year) Buschtampacount.jpg|Count von Count Buschtampatelly.jpg|Telly Monster (joined in 2015) Buschtampajulia.jpg|Julia (joined in 2019) Former & One-Shot Buschtampababybear.jpg|Baby Bear (2016-17) gongerbg.jpg|Gonger appeared during Sesame Street's 50th birthday event in late 2019 snuffybuschtampa.jpg|Snuffy February 1-2, 2020 Sesame Street Kids' Weekends Special weekend event with games, activities, dance parties, and character photo ops. Some weekends will revolve around a certain theme (i.e.: Rubber Duckie Weekend, Pirate Weekend, etc.) It is also the only time when all characters appear together. Image:Sspirateweekend.jpg|The Sesame Street gang decked out in pirate gear for Pirates Weekend Seasonal events Merchandise Busch Gardens Tampa has two exclusive Sesame Street Safari of Fun toys -- plush dolls of Elmo and Zoe in safari gear. Elmo has binoculars and Zoe has a camera; they're both toting green backpacks with the "Safari of Fun" logo. Visitors can also make a set of pressed pennies in the park. busch gardens elmo safari plush 1.jpg elmo safari backpack.jpg busch gardens zoe safari plush.jpg zoe safari.jpg busch gardens 2012ish pressed pennies abby.jpg busch gardens 2012ish pressed pennies cookie.jpg busch gardens 2012ish pressed pennies elmo.jpg busch gardens 2012ish pressed pennies zoe.jpg Promotion and grand opening A construction worker named Bif (Peter Linz) appeared at a press event promoting the section in January 2010, while Elmo (Kevin Clash) appeared with park General Manager Jim Dean at the attraction's March 2010 opening. Safarioffunatbuschgardenssesamestreetaugust2009.jpg safari of fun sign.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 13.jpg|Elmo and Jim Dean at the opening busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 15.jpg mark-rose-and-bif-stage.jpg See also * Busch Gardens Williamsburg * Busch Gardens stage shows Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Theme Parks